Crack Plot
by Bye Zexual
Summary: From licking icing, to somber stare-downs, to tripping over shoelaces, they all come to one ending. Boylove! ;D *Theme Challenge* Different stories and pairings per chapter xD The random stories.
1. Icing :: Axel and Roxas

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not Own Kingdom Hearts at all 0.0**

**A/N: **Okay, this is mainly a Theme Challenge that my friends and I came up. I basically have to write more than 50 random drabbles with random words. Ehe, yessum I am having fun writing them, though I do not know if it's good enough. Anyway, i hope you guys like it.

**Summary: **From licking icing, to somber stare-downs, to tripping over shoelaces, they all come to one ending. Boylove! ;D *Theme Challenge* Different stories and pairings per chapter xD The random stories.

**Pairing for _Icing: Axel and Roxas_ xD**

**Greatly appreciated if you guys REVIEW! xP**

* * *

**Icing**

Two boys were trying to bake cupcakes. One was blond, and the other was a tall – very tall redhead. Both were best friends, or maybe more than that? Anyway, the reason why they were baking cupcakes was because their friend Demyx wouldn't stop hollering for cupcakes, and so the only way they could make Demyx shut up was to bake cupcakes for him. As much as they wanted to _not _bake cupcakes, Axel insisted that they should shut Demyx up.

"Come on, Roxas! It'll be fun. Besides, I'm baking them with you," he wore a grin; he pretentiously bumped into Roxas while holding a bag of flour. The whole bag poured onto Roxas, and the little blue-eyed boy looked like a living ghost. The owner of those green eyes laughed hysterically, pointing at the timid blond.

Roxas sardonically said, "Ha-ha, very immature, Axel," he shook his head, trying to dust the flour out of his hair. He caught a glimpse of Axel and his so-called best friend, Demyx, on the floor, still pointing and guffawing. "I'm going up and getting this off me!" he announced, but poor little Roxas was unheard over the laughter and he stomped up the stairs huffily.

Well, that's what he _thought._

Axel slowly sneaked up the stairs, trying not to make a sound. He peaked through Roxas's door where he could watch his cute little friend get dressed, "Aww, look at that _sexy _body of his!" he murmured to himself, chuckling silently. He narrowed his eyes and tried to open the door _just _a _little _bit more. As he lightly pushed at the door, Roxas's eyes widened noticeably and he shrieked.

"_WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE?! _Get out! And close the door!" he growled, and Axel now had a sad expression on his visage.

_Damn it! I didn't get to see much! Oh well, I still have another plan…_ he thought as he descended down the stairs and cleaned up the mess they made – or rather, the mess _he _made.

* * *

_Fifteen minutes later_

"Ugh, you are such a bother, Axel. Let's just get this over with," Roxas was trying to hide his reddened face when he saw Axel's grin spread across his lips.

At some time, Roxas just ordered Axel around, since the redhead was pretty much just fooling around the entire time, trying to make fun out of baking. As for Roxas, he took baking just a little bit too seriously, "Axel, beat three eggs for me," he said without turning around. Axel scratched the back of his head since he had _no _idea what his friend was talking about.

He opened the refrigerator and took the tray of eggs out. He ran his eyes over the eggs, clueless. He didn't know what he meant by _beat _the eggs, and so he got two eggs in hand and he stood behind Roxas. Just as he was about to ask about the eggs, Roxas leapt back. Axel hurriedly raised his hands that held the two eggs, but stupidity was present at that time. The emerald-eyed boy smashed the eggs together with his hands…and the yolk spilt over Roxas's head. The blond boy shuddered in disgust.

"AXEL!" he stomped his feet all the way up the stairs again before Axel could apologize. With another suspicious idea, Axel followed Roxas up to his room. Only this time, he cracked the eggs on top of his own head too. He knocked at the door.

"Don't you dare open the door!" the blond boy shouted but he was already too late; Axel had swung open the door, "What happened to you?" he roved his eyes over Axel and he saw that the redhead was also covered in egg.

"I have…eggs on me?" he sarcastically replied and Roxas sighed. He got up to his close and yanked out a shirt for Axel.

"Here! Put this on. I'm going down to clean up," he said, slightly peeved, but Axel wanted to peek at his friend.

"Wait," Roxas paused, and Axel continued with a beguiling smirk, "Wanna help me get dress?" his canine teeth flashed and the smaller boy blushed, running away as fast as he could. As soon as he got dressed and washed the slimy eggs out of his hair, Axel also went downstairs to check up on Roxas.

"Finally, want to help me decorate the cupcakes with icing? That's what you can do after making such a mess," Roxas looked away when he saw his friend's creepy smile. Without a word, Axel helped his little blond.

Axel liked icing. He kept licking the fingers that icing on them and Roxas just stared at him, faintly disgusted, "Oh, you have icing on your face…" Roxas said, trying to point it out to Axel, but the redhead's hand was already coated with icing. Roxas was blushing as he slowly reached for Axel's face, attempting to wipe the icing off. But he didn't realize that his own hand had the frosting on it too.

Roxas giggled because Axel's face was now almost covered with icing.

_He laughed? …and somehow, that's getting me aroused…_ the dirty Axel thought.

"What the—" just before Axel could finish his sentence, Roxas leaned over and licked Axel's nose and lips that were adorned with _icing._

"Mmmm…sweet," Roxas smiled, reddening slightly at his own actions. Axel grinned.

They were going to have to make cupcakes a lot more often now.

* * *

**Earthly Evil:_ Aha, I hope you guys enjoyed it xD_**

**Review? Oh yeah, I would not mind that. xD**

**Whether its bad or not, You definitely should review xP  
**


	2. Sombre :: Zexion and Marluxia

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Kingdom Hearts. **

**Summary:** From licking icing, to somber stare-downs, to tripping over shoelaces, they all come to one ending. Boylove! ;D *Theme Challenge* Different stories and pairings per chapter xD The random stories.

**A/N:** LOL. Oh Pants! i had fun writing this one. I hope you guys are liking it. Thanks to **His Last Walk** for giving such an awkward pairings in this one. xD

**Pairings for Somber: _Marluxia and Zexion_**

* * *

**Somber**

It was late at night when all Axel, Roxas, Demyx, Zexion, Larxene and Marluxia went out to celebrate Axel's birthday. Everyone was at least _almost_ drunk except for Zexion; he had passed out right away. Everyone in the room was deciding who should drive Zexion to his apartment. At first, everyone was telling Demyx that this was his chance to get _in_ on Zexion but then out of nowhere, Marluxia said,

"I'll take him home. I wanna see his face when he sees me..." he said this in a monotone, almost creepy, voice; even his face remained straight. Everyone almost shuddered at the thought of what Marluxia had in mind.

_What is he planning to do with my Zexion? _ Demyx thought angrily. It wasn't like they were going out or anything, but Demyx was still mad; he took a look at Marluxia but that beautiful face didn't have any hint of sarcasm. He was looking somber all along.

"Okay then, your choice. Come on, Demdem." Axel said and everyone left. However, Demyx's mind was not eased at all.

_The morning_

Zexion had a hangover. He came out of his room to get a glass of cold water – and suddenly, to his surprise, he saw his friend with the extravagant pink hair staring at him, "Marley? Why are you here?" he asked, confused. He was actually hoping it would be Demyx that had brought him home, but it turned out to be Marley. He waited for the young man to answer but he didn't get any.

He raised an eyebrow; "Okay..." he said and went to get a glass of water. When he came back to the living room, Marley was still staring at him with his serious countenance.

The clock was ticking and the two boys just stared at each other with their singular talent: the _somber_ game, or somewhat like that. Both of them were looking bored with their dull eyes, and soon after, Zexion really didn't get the point of this.

On the other hand, Marley counted the minutes that have gone by. It was already three minutes that they have been staring at each other with such expression. Finally, Zexion retired, "What the _fuck _is the point in this?"

After a minute, Marley broke into the silence, "It's called I am more serious than you are," a sinister smile formed onto his face. And Zexion blinked in confusion.

"What?" now he was just bemused.

"_What_?" the pink-haired boy imitated, still wearing a somber visage.

Zexion shook his head. _Oh my god! Why do I have such weird friends?_ "Ugh, you're annoying."

"_Ugh, you're annoying,_" the other mimicked Zexion.

"Can you stop that?"

"_Can you stop that?" _ Marluxia was enjoying himself immensely, but Zexion was not amused. The latter strode over to the other and leaned in menacingly.

"Shut up."

"_Shut up~" _Marluxia flipped his hair over his shoulder, urging, taunting the slate-haired man to _do _something.

"I will kiss you if you don't shut up," Zexion threatened.

"_I will kiss y--_"soft, firm lips landed on Marley's and all Zexion could hear, as soon as he was shoved away from the boy, was:

"Okay, fine! You win!"

* * *

**Everyone Likes Review~ **

**So why not review mine?**

**yeah, go review now~**


	3. Utensils:: Marluxia and Marluxia

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KINGDOM HEARTS or these CHARACTERS**

**A/N:** I know too short, mostly because I cannot wait to write another random drabble. xD

**~Self-love~**

* * *

**Utensils**

"Helloooo, beautiful~" A pink-haired teenager had his chin propped on the palms of his hands, dreamily gazing at what everyone thought was Larxene. The female blonde across from him couldn't help but grin starkly at Marluxia. The male continued to speak.

"I love how you always wear that sexy smile, hottie! I know how to make you purr in bed~" his thoughts were rather loud. Everyone at his table stared at him, bewildered at the sudden comments. "I like your hair today!" Larxene continued to smirk at his flattering compliments.

"Thank you. I like my hair too," she amusingly replied to him. He glanced up at her, confused. Everyone else at the table turned their gaze towards her, causing her whole face to burn a bright shade of red. Marluxia looked puzzled.

"Umm, who are you talking to?" he paused, trying to read her expression. "Who said they liked your hair? _I _don't even like it," he sardonically commented. The blonde was about to explode with so much humiliation; she could sense her friends' eyes on her. It wasn't until a particular, spiky-haired redhead named Axel walked that the tension was lifted. Said redhead raised an eyebrow.

"Marley, why are you praising yourself with your spoon?" Axel snorted, not knowing that Larxene was clueless about this certain fact. She froze in place.

_What? _

She stood from the bench; with a fork in her hand, she stuck it into Marluxia's flamboyant pink hair, "Asshole!" and walked away. Everyone, as in _everyone in the cafeteria, _exploded into raucous, uncontrollable laughter as Marluxia cried over his silky pink hair.

* * *

**A/N: **_I think it'd be great if I get feedback about this story. _

_Thank you for reading! Make sure to **Review** though xD_

_**I love you all~**  
_


	4. Shoelaces:: Demyx and Zexion

**A/N:** This took me awhile to write but i finally managed to finish it and fix some things. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter. I have nothing else to say D; I know, my Author's note are rather boring since I have nothing to talk about.

GOOD NEWS! I have a JOB now! Not that kind of job though.. =_= But I was interviewed today and I got it! I'm having my orientation on FRIDAY xD I am so excited xD

Well, Wish me Luck guys xD

* * *

**Shoelaces**

The first time Demyx saw Zexion walking in the hallway, he already laid eyes on him. He found Zexion extremely '_sexy_'. As Zexion went on his way to class, Demyx's eyes followed him as he squealed to himself, "Hmm... I admire him!"

Roxas, the blue-eyed boy, gawked at his friend Demyx, who seemed to be amused when Zexion passed by them, and said dully, "You're so weird." Walking away, he could not stand to hear any more of Zexion from Demyx, the peculiar blond-haired boy who stalked the poor little Zexion. Demyx didn't even care whether he skipped classes or not. All he knew was that he felt, to some extent, _love at first sight_ toward the slate-haired young lad.

As he continuously followed his unrequited love, he eventually bumped into his friends, Marluxia and Axel. "Hey Demyx, don't you have a class now?" Axel asked, grinning and winking at Roxas who happened to be passing by them.

The tall blonde Demyx snorted, wearing a yearning face, and said, "Nothing, just stalking _my_ Zexion."

Marluxia and Axel looked at one another and amongst them, a voice said, "You do know that at least three girls and five guys are after Zexion, right?" Demyx abruptly froze, involuntarily staring at them, thinking for some time and, without saying a word, walked away, utterly shocked by his friends.

The two guys were rather bemused by their friend's dramatic exit. "What's wrong with him?" Marluxia, utterly puzzled, asked Axel.

The tall redheaded boy answered, "I think he was shocked." Axel smirked in response.

"Of course! Who wouldn't?"

They both went to their first period class, fairly concerned about Demyx and Zexion.

_Two days after_

The tall blond boy was peeking behind the pillars of his school. As soon as Zexion walked by, he abruptly started walking beside him, trying to conceal any feelings he had for Zexion at that moment. All of a sudden, he pretentiously pretended that someone collided into him and 'accidentally' stepped on the little boy's shoelace. The boy almost fell and coincidentally Demyx caught him just in time before he stumble onto the rock and falling over the bench, trying to hold back a smile.

Demyx assisted Zexion back to his feet and proceeded to bend down, reaching Zexion's shoelaces. The boy absurdly blushed and, quite humiliated, dared to ask the blond boy on his knees in front of him, "Wh-what are you doing?" his voice silent and hoarse.

Demyx winked at the boy and soon replied, having almost finished tying Zexion's shoelace, "I'm at your service, Zexion." There was no surprise when Zexion turned away from him. His hand flew to cover his mouth trying to hide the embarrassment he felt for Demyx. After the blond boy was done tying the little slate- haired boy's shoelace, Zexion tried to stammer the words out.

"Th-thank you..." he said, and paused as Demyx stood up between him and Zexion, bit by bit bending his face closer and closer toward Zexion. The poor little guy couldn't help but blush. It seemed like these two boys were both abashed, both feeling the heat rising against their skin. At the same time, there was a creature with the peculiar hair that wouldn't stop grinning sheepishly at Zexion,

"Thank me properly," Demyx interrupted, flashing his white healthy teeth at the little boy, who was still waiting for Zexion' reply, "Kiss me and date me, _my Zexion_," he purred. The boy shuddered and helplessly tried to wear his smile in front of Demyx.

Zexion didn't even know who this boy was, he was somewhat afraid and a little annoyed of Demyx. He couldn't bear dating him, let alone kiss him. "What's wrong?" Demyx asked, baffled, as he started to feel down. On the other hand, Zexion was looking rather appalling than before.

"I don't plan on dating you _or_ kissing a freak like you..." He walked away from Demyx and sighed the moment he said that to the blond boy. He didn't know where those words came from, though somehow, bit by bit, he started to feel appalled. Something triggered his mind; he knew that he'd already seen _that face_ but he just couldn't remember where. It was then that he recalled passing by the pillars of the school. He had seen the blond boy watching him; smiling sadly whenever he passed by him.

_Hell! That took me a lot of guts to say! He wasn't really a freak, he was somewhat... hot? Since when did I see guys hot?_ He doubted, though as he was walking away from him, he could still hear Demyx cry from afar.

"ZEXION!" Demyx wailed for it gave him a broken heart and he didn't even had a chance to introduce himself since Zexion walked out on him.

The slate- haired boy reluctantly stopped and turned around. He could see Demyx from far-off; he sighed and walked back as if there was no other choice left. The blond boy on the other hand, was mystified by Zexion's actions. "Your shoelace," Zexion said as soon as he reached the blond boy and Demyx glanced down on his shoes.

Surprisingly, Zexion lifted up Demyx's chin; the blond boy was perplexed and was taken aback. At first he didn't know what was going on, he was afraid that he might get slapped by _his_ Zexion. He thought wrong, Zexion was on his toes, his other hand resting on Demyx's chest, leaning closer and closer to the blond boy with passion he kissed him fully on the mouth and the blond boy's aqua eyes were wide open in disbelief. "Afterschool," Zexion said as soon as he pulled away from the boy. Both of them were flushing red, well, mostly it was Demyx who was blushing.

"What was that?" Demyx was out of breath. Zexion incessantly gawked at him and was afraid that he might have scared the blond boy in front of him.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Demyx couldn't help from blinking and rubbing his eyes constantly; trying to prove that _he is_ not dreaming nor hallucinating.

He sigh a couple of times and said, "Is this for real? Are _you_ real?" he felt stupid enough to ask. After all, he just proved to Demyx that he _does_ like him and now the boy asked him such question.

"Well, I'm going now," Zexion retorted, completely out of his mind as he walked out. It wasn't until the aqua-eyed boy finally grasped what he just asked him. He should be happy, and he was; he was just a bit taken aback at that moment. He got a hold of the boy's backpack and pulled him to his chest. He held him from behind and said,

"Uhm, I'm Demy and you are Zexion... and uhm... I've liked — loved you for some time now." He grinned timidly, still holding the boy in his embrace. As soon as he said those words, he felt the boy jump and with this he smirked to himself.

"Got it, same with me... I guess..." Zexion released himself from Demyx. He was shy. For a couple of moments they were just standing there not knowing what to do next, "Oh, I must go now. I'll see you afterschool since you already know my last period class." The little boy walked away, and then turned back, winking at his _new love_ and smiled to himself.

_It wasn't that bad,_ he thought, while Demyx was laughing, appearing like an insanely happy person.

"I should untie my shoelaces from now on," the idiotic blond boy grinned suspiciously; hoping that he'd get to kiss his _boyfriend,_ Zexion, the next time he sees him, afterschool.

* * *

**Thank You! For taking your time to read it!**

**Please Review xD  
**


End file.
